


Dreamscape

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard bingung. Selama ini dia selalu mencemooh Spock yang menurutnya tak berperasaan dan dingin. Namun ketika Vulcan itu menjadi luwes selayaknya manusia, dia malah menyangka kalau Spock yang itu adalah tak asli. Mc/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek punya Gene Roddenberry. :,D

Leonard McCoy misuh-misuh sendiri pas menginjakan kakinya diatas panel Transporter. Scotty selaku operatornya kaget, ngeliat Leonard langsung berjalan cepat dari atas panel sambil mengumpat. Pandangan matanya bahkan melekat kepada dokter itu sampai dia pergi keluar dari pintu.

 

 

“Spock!”

 

 

Teriakannya membahana, ketika dia menemukan Spock sedang berjalan di lorong depannya. Sang SIC Vulcan menengok, mentegakkan badannya, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

 

 

“Dokter McCoy, akhirnya kau kembali juga.” Katanya dengan datar. biasa, tipikal Vulcan yang tidak menunjukKan perasaannya.

 

 

Leonard mengeram, “Jangan bersikap sok perduli kepadaku, karena aku tahu kau tidak.”

 

 

Spock mengangkat alis.

 

 

“Maaf, Dokter McCoy. Sepertinya aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu.” Kata Spock, anteng.

 

 

“Blah! Tak mengerti apa maksudku, kau bilang!? dibawah tadi kau pergi meninggalkan perempuan yang jelas-jelas membutuhkan bantuan, pergi meninggalkannya dengan ancaman sampai berdarah-darah minta tolong!” umpat Leonard secara cepat.

 

 

“Perempuan itu telah menganggu kelancaran misi. Dia dengan sengaja melukai beberapa crew dan berusaha untuk melenyapkan barang-barang bawaan kita.” Spock sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

 

 

“Dammit, Spock!!” mendadak Leonard menghantam dinding lorong besi di sebelahnya. Spock berkedip cepat, sedikit terkejut sepertinya. “Tapi kan kau tak perlu untuk melukainya! Dia memiliki keluarga, dammit! Apakah kau tak melihat anaknya menangis melihat ibunya bersimbah darah karena dirimu!?” teriaknya.

 

 

“Dokter McCoy,” kini Spock sudah dalam posisi mengancam. “Apa yang aku lakukan itu sudah sesuai dengan prosedur Starfleet. Wanita itu telah mengarahkan senjatanya kepadamu dan kepada sang Kapten. Aku bertindak cepat, agar kecelakaan bisa dihindari.”

 

 

Spock memang selalu mempunyai alasan logis untuk semuanya.

 

 

“Kita bisa melumpuhkannya atau mengajaknya bicara baik-baik, Spock! Mengapa semuanya harus berjalan secara keras denganmu? Kau benar-benar Green-Blooded Hobgoblin yang tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali.” Leonard sedikit mengeritkan gigi.

 

 

Kata-kata ‘Tak berperasaan’ sedikit membuat Spock merasa tak nyaman. Dia sudah tahu mau menuju kemanakah pembicaraan ini….

 

 

“Kau makhluk dingin tak berperasaan! Kuharap kau terbakar dineraka!” teriak sang dokter. Dia berputar arah, dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Spock.

 

 

 

Spock terengah, ketika menyadari dihadapan Leonard ada….

 

 

“Leonard, awas!!”

 

 

Teriakannya membahana…. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

“Hah!?”

 

 

Leonard membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kabinnya. Suara alaram Padd menggelegar diatas meja, meminta untuk diperhatikan.

 

 

Dia mengambil padd yang bergetar tanpa henti itu dari atas meja, dan melihat jam berapakah sekarang ini… disana terlihat jam 0500.

 

 

Aneh, seingat Leonard, dia sudah bangun pagi dan turun kedalam sebuah misi… dia juga ingat, kalau dia mendengar Spock berteriak… sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 

 

“Hmph,” Leonard mematikan alarmnya dan bergerak turun dari atas tempat tidur. “Mungkin itu hanya mimpi…. Tak mungkin aku sudah bangun dan kini terbangun lagi. Ada-ada saja…” dia menyepelekannya.

 

 

Merasa kalau tak ada apa-apa, Leonard masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mulai berbenah diri.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi _Starfleet Science Blue Uniform_ , Leonard bergegas pergi menuju _Sickbay_ nya. Sampai disana, dia menyadari kalau keadaan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa crew saja yang membutuhkan penanganan ringan. tidak ada yang terlalu parah, untungnya.

 

 

“Selamat pagi, Dokter McCoy.” Christine Chapel sang perawat menyapa.

 

 

Leonard tersenyum kepadanya dan membalas sapaannya. Setelah berkeliling sickbay untuk mengecheck pasien-pasiennya, dia masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya yang ada di pojok kiri sickbay, terisolasi dari kerumunan perawat dan pasien yang ada.

 

 

Sesampainya disana, Leonard menyalakan _maincomputer_ nya yang dalam posisi log off. Suara computer menyapanya, memberitahu stardate dan jam berapa saat ini.

 

 

Leonard tak begitu mendengarkan omongan komputernya, sampai computer memberitahukan kalau dia mendapat _message_ panggilan dari sang kapten Enterprise.

 

 

_//Anda memiliki satu message dari Kapten Kirk.//_

 

 

Leonard yang sedang menyusun botol minuman kerasnya di rak penyimpanan kecil dekat meja kerja terkejut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada komputernya lagi.

 

 

“Pesan? Pesan apa?” tanyanya. Tumben Jim tak langsung menghubunginya lewat Padd…

 

 

_//Kehadiran anda ditunggu di Bridge, Dokter McCoy.//_

 

 

‘Hah? Kenapa Jim menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Bridge? Ada apaan yak?’ Leonard udah mikir yang nggak-nggak aja…

 

 

Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, diapun pergi menuju _Bridge_ secepat yang ia bisa….

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Ketika pintu _Turbolift_ terbuka, pemandangan _Bridge_ yang tenang dan biasa muncul dihadapan Leonard. Dia mengamati sekeliling, melihat Jim sedang berbicara dengan Sulu dari kursi kaptennya, Uhura yang sibuk di control panelnya, dan…

 

 

Spock yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Sepertinya Vulcan itu sedang mencoba untuk menjangkau tombol yang jauh dari panelnya… sehingga dia harus sedikit bangkit dari kursinya.

 

 

Leonard secara tak sadar mengamati… ehem, bagian belakangnya…sampai cengo.

 

 

“Hey, Bones!”

 

 

Suara sahutan ceria Jim mengembalikan Leonard kepada realita. Leonard nengok ke Jim yang sekarang memutar kursinya untuk melihat Leonard berdiri dibelakangnya.

 

 

“Jim,” Leonard terbatuk sambil berjalan mendekati kursi Jim, berusaha untuk menghiraukan…er, pemandangan indah tadi. “Ehem, kau memanggilku kemari?” tanyanya.

 

 

Jim memberinya senyuman super cerah, Leonard mengangkat alis ngeliat Jim menyeringai sampai lesung pipitnya terlihat dengan jelas.

 

 

“Hai Bones! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?? Muka lusuh amat… hahaha!” Jim berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mengitari Leonard sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

 

 

Leonard ngerasa sedikit aneh sama tingkah Jim. Setelah puas mengitari Leonard, Jim mendadak beralih kepada Sulu dan memutar kursi pemuda Asia itu sampai dia berputar-putar ditempat. Chekov yang ada disamping Sulu tertawa melihat Jim bermain-main dengan kursi milik pacarnya.

 

 

 

Lagi-lagi Leonard menaikan alis. Sekarang mukanya jadi rada pucet. Ke-kenapa Jim bertingkah semakin autis?!

 

 

  
“Ada apa Leonard? Kenapa mukamu tampak pucat sekali?” mendadak ada Uhura berdiri disamping Leonard. Leonard sampai menyahut karena terkejut. Melihat Leonard terkejut, Uhura yang ada malah ketawa ngikik.

 

 

Lagi-lagi Leonard mengangkat alis, Uhura juga tampak aneh, dia tertawa melihat Jim isengin Sulu sampe itu anak keliyengan di lantai… biasanya kan dia duluan yang bakal menghentikan Jim kalau itu anak mulai berbuat nyeleneh. Lah, kenapa sekarang dia malah ikut-ikutan ketawa-kwtiwi!?

 

 

Seluruh crew yang ada disana pada heboh sendiri. ada yang ngobrol heboh sampai teriak-teriakan, saling berbuat iseng, atau bahkan ngajak ricuh mainframe computer.

 

 

Leonard, sekali lagi dibikin cengo sama keadaan yang sekarang udah mirip kayak kebon binatang. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dibenaknya pada saat ini hanyalah ‘ _What The Fuck_ ’ doang.

 

 

 

“Eh~ Spock! Spock!” Jim berpaling dari Sulu yang udah mabok di puter-puter sama dia, dia kini bergerak menuju tempat Spock bekerja dan langsung memeluk Vulcan itu dari belakang.

 

 

Leonard secara seksama melihat Jim benar-benar melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Spock. Dan Spock tak bergerak pada saat Jim menariknya untuk bangkit dari kursi… lalu….

 

 

Spock mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Leonard.

 

 

Dia tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak bahagia.

 

 

Leonard hampir saja jatuh kelantai saat melihat Spock tersenyum.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

“Spock~ kok diem aja sih dari tadi? Kau membuatku khawatir karena kau sunyi sekali~” Jim masih melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Spock, memimikan wajah puppy _dog_ kepada pangeran Vulcan yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

 

 

“Maaf Jim, tadi aku sedikit sibuk karena harus membuat janji dengan ayahku minggu depan. Ia memaksa tak ingin melakukan _ceremony_ penting itu jika tidak bersama denganku.” Spock menjelaskan padanya.

 

 

Jim ber-‘heh’ ria sambil nampangin muka makin bego. Perasaan hubungan Spock sama ayahnya itu nggak baik deh…terus setelah mereka mengobrol cukup lama, kedua superior officer itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

 

 

“………..” Leonard sekarang udah bener-bener kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pertama, Jim yang berbuat nyeleneh dalam waktu kerja ( _oke, itu mungkin sudah biasa, tapi kali ini….keterlaluan._ ), Uhura yang tak menghentikannya, para crew yang ikutan kacau…. Dan yang paling ekstreme adalah…

 

 

“Dokter McCoy?” Spock berucap. Pandangan matanya beralih kepada Leonard. “Kau melihatku dengan wajah aneh selama 5 menit. Apakah ada yang salah?”

 

 

Leonard bengong dulu, sebelom akhirnya menjawabnya.

 

 

“….Spock…? kau… tersenyum?”

 

 

“Eh?” Spock berkedip beberapa kali, “Iya, aku tersenyum. Memangnya kenapa?” ujarnya, kini dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

 

 

Jim nyosor berbicara, “Emangnya kau belum pernah melihat Spock tersenyum, huh, Bones?” dengan sebelah tangannya, dia mengusap-usap telinga runcing milik Spock. Mendapatkan dengkuran halus dari Vulcan itu sebagai balasannya. “Dia sangat cantik sekali kalau tersenyum, loh!” canda Jim.

 

 

Mulut Leonard nyaris jatuh nyentuh lantai pas ngeliat Jim dan Spock bertingkah seperti dua anak remaja kasmaran yang sedang berpacaran dibawah pohon! _My god, what the hell?!_ Dia juga merasa sangat terganggu melihat mereka bermesraan, entah mengapa….

 

 

“ _What the hell_ , apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini, hah!?” teriak Leonard, frustasi.

 

 

Semua orang pada berhenti melakukan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan melihat kearah Leonard. Tak terkecuali Jim dan Spock yang akhirnya berhenti _teasing each other_.

 

 

“Apa maksudmu, Leo?” Uhuralah yang pertama kali angkat bicara. “Tak ada yang salah disini, iya nggak?” dia mendapatkan jawaban sebuah sorakan gembira dari teman-temannya setelah mengatakan itu.

 

 

“Tentu ada yang salah! Lihat dia!” Leonard menunjuk kepada Spock, “Lalu lihatlah keadaan Bridge! Ini seperti tempat pesta pora!” kemudian dia merentangkan tangannya keatas.

 

 

Jim menengok kepada Spock, Spock memberinya wajah bingung. “Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Spock, Bones? Spock memang selalu seperti ini. Iya kan, Mr.Spock?” tanyanya dengan sebuah seringai.

 

 

Spock tertawa kecil, “Iya, Kapten Kirk.”

 

 

Leonard melototinya. Melihat Spock dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya seperti ini… rasanya aneh! Dan dia juga tahu kalau Spock yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Spock yang asli, karena Spock tak mungkin bisa tersenyum apalagi tertawa!

 

 

“Jangan main-main denganku,” Leonard mulai mengeluarkan nada mengancam. “Kalau kalian sedang bercanda, sungguh, ini sangat tidak lucu sama sekali. Ataukah mungkin semua ini palsu!? Aku terjebak didalam sebuah dimensi aneh!?”

 

 

Jim dan Spock saling bertukar pandang lagi, begitupun juga dengan Uhura dan crew lainnya. Kemudian Jim tertawa, dan berjalan kehadapannya.

 

 

“Bones, kamu kebanyakan minum ya hari ini? Kenapa kau bisa berkata kalau semua ini tak nyata? Kenapa kau bisa dengan teganya menduga kalau semua teman-temanmu ini mempermainkanmu?” Jim mengerutkan alis, dia terlihat serius, tetapi dengan sebuah seringai mengejek di bibirnya.

 

 

Leonard berasa ingin menampar kepalanya sendiri pada saat ini. “Dear God! Wajar saja aku tidak percaya, lihat! Lihat Spock! Dia tersenyum, dia tertawa! Dia itu _cold-blooded Vulcan, he cannot feel, and he cannot express his godamn feelings!!”_ teriak Leonard, lagi-lagi menunjuk ke Spock.

 

 

Spock berdecak kaget, disusul oleh suara kaget orang-orang.

 

 

Sumpah deh, Leonard bisa melihat Spock berwajah sakit setelah dia mengatakan hal menyakitkan yang tadi.

 

 

“Bones!” Jim menepuk pundak Leonard dengan erat, dan sedikit menguncang-guncang tubuhnya. “Perkataanmu kasar sekali! Berhenti mengatakannya! Dan cepat minta maaf padanya!” suruhnya.

 

 

Leonard terhenyak diam. Bukan karena ancaman Jim, tetapi karena Spock yang berdiri membatu tepat dibelakang sang kapten. Wajahnya….wajahnya terlihat seperti terluka! Bahkan dia bisa melihat kalau kedua tangan Vulcan itu gemetaran.

 

 

Leonard jadi merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah.

 

 

“Sudahlah, Kapten Kirk.”

 

 

Mendadak Spock meraih tangan Jim, perlahan menariknya untuk melepaskan pundak Leonard. Ia tersenyum kepadanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan sayunya kepada Leonard…

 

 

“Dokter McCoy, aku tahu kau tidak suka kepadaku.” Ucapnya.

 

 

Tiba-tiba saja semua pemandangan menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya, Jim, Uhura, dan seluruh Bridge pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya kecil. Yang tersisa hanyalah Spock dan Leonard, didalam ruang berwarna putih yang tak berujung.

 

 

“Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap semanusia mungkin. Tetapi saat aku berhasil untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya, kau lagi-lagi tak menerimaku. Kau tak menerima kehadiranku sebagai Vulcan, dan kau juga tak menerimaku sebagai manusia.” kedua mata cokelat gelap milik Spock tampak berkaca-kaca.

 

 

Leonard merasakan dirinya merinding mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Spock. Terdengar…begitu menyakitkan sekaligus menyedihkan…

 

 

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sekarang?”  butir air mata jatuh dari pinggir matanya. Meninggalkan bekas di kedua pipinya… “Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa diterima olehmu, Leonard?”

 

 

Leonard tersontak kaget, “Kau…ingin berubah….karena diriku?”

 

 

Spock sedikit memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman, senyum miris, lebih tepatnya. “Tentu saja. Aku ingin menjadi apapun yang kau kehendaki, karena aku ingin kau memperhatikanku…” katanya dengan lembut.

 

 

Perlahan tapi pasti, Spock sendiri mulai menghilang. Kaki dan tangannya pecah menjadi partikel kecil, yang berterbangan seperti kunang-kunang bercahaya.

 

 

“Spock…” Leonard mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Spock, tapi sayang, ketika Spock mau menjangkau tangan Leonard, tangannya sudah menghilang setengah bagian.

 

 

Spock tersenyum kembali, “Aku selalu menyayangimu, Leonard. Meskipun kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku…” setelah itu, dia pergi menghilang seutuhnya. Tak ada yang tersisa darinya, melebur seperti es yang mencair lalu menguap karena terkena panas.

 

 

Leonard seperti habis terkena tamparan saat mendengar perkataan Spock barusan. sebenarnya, apa yang dia inginkan darinya? Dia selalu mencemooh Spock dengan mengatainya Vulcan yang tak berperasaan dan dingin.

 

 

Lalu ketika Vulcan itu berhasil mengeluarkan perasaan dan emosinya, dia malah mencemoohnya lagi. Karena dia tak biasa melihat Vulcan itu tersenyum, dihadapan orang banyak pula.

 

 

sebenarnya dia…

 

 

Menyukai Spock yang apa adanya. Seperti yang dia ketahui saat ini.

 

 

Dia sadar kalau Spock memang memiliki perasaan. Darah keturunan manusia mengalir ditubuhnya. Tetapi karena dia dibesarkan dengan adat Vulcan, dia tak dapat menggunakan perasaannya karena lebih di dominasi oleh logika.

 

 

Dan Leonard sudah memaki-makinya karena hal itu tanpa melihat dari sudut pandang Spock sendiri.

 

 

Ah, sebenarnya yang tak memiliki perasaan itu siapa sekarang, Leonard ataukah Spock?

 

 

// _Leonard?_ //

 

 

Leonard mendengar suara Spock lagi. Tapi kini suaranya terdengar mendengung didalam kepalanya. Dia melihat kesekeliling, tetapi tak melihat apa-apa kecuali ruang kosong berwarna putih.

 

 

// _Leonard… bangunlah. Kembalilah…kepadaku_.//

 

 

Suara itu membuatnya mengantuk. Tanpa sadar Leonard memejamkan mata, dan merasakan tubuhnya seperti tenggelam didalam air…

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Leonard menggerakan tubuhnya, _damn_ , kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, seperti habis di pukul menggunakan tongkat baseball…

 

 

“Leonard?”

 

 

Dia kembali mendengar suara Spock. Ia bahkan melihat sosok Vulcan itu secara samar-samar ketika dia membuka matanya, Spock sedang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya… tunggu, tempat tidur? Dimanakah sekarang ia berada?

 

 

Spock beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Leonard yang tadinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya…

 

 

“Perawat Chapel, Dokter McCoy telah sadarkan diri. Tolong periksa keadaannya.”

 

 

Itulah yang Leonard dengar sebelum dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang datang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba…

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Ketika Leonard membuka matanya untuk kedua kalinya, bukan Spock yang ada disampingnya. Melainkan Christine. Perawat itu sedang memeriksanya menggunakan _tricorder_.

 

 

“Christine.” Leonard sedikit menguap, dia mencoba untuk langsung bangkit keposisi berdiri, tapi rasa pusing dikepala menghentikan gerakannya.

 

 

Christine dengan cepat meraih lengan Leonard dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur lagi.

 

 

“Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Dokter McCoy. Lukamu belum sembuh seutuhnya.” Larang sang suster yang memiliki rambut pirang pendek cantik itu.  

 

 

“Luka? Luka apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganku?” Tanya Leonard sembari meraba kepalanya yang sakit setengah mati. Dan baru menyadari kalau kepalanya dibalut oleh semacam perban.

 

 

Christine memasukan _tricorder_ nya kedalam kantong jas putih dokter yang ia kenakan, lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Leonard.

 

 

“Kau secara tak sengaja terbentur tiang besi yang baru di pasang tadi pagi, dokter. Mr.Spock….”

 

 

“Apa? Spock? Dimana dia?” Leonard memotong perkataannya saat mendengar nama Spock keluar dari mulutnya. Christine sedikit bingung, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya kembali.

 

 

“Mr.Spock yang membawamu kemari, karena kau sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kau menderita luka ringan dikepala, ada indikasi gegar otak, tetapi secara keseluruhan seluruh tubuhmu berfungsi baik, Dokter.”

 

 

Leonard merasa lega sekaligus shock mendengar penjelasan Christine. Jadi tadi dia menghantam plang besi, lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri… oke, hal itu menjelaskan mengenai bayangan aneh tentang Enterprise yang dia lihat…

 

 

Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang menganjal pikirannya….

 

 

“Christine, apakah Mr.Spock tadi berada disini?” tanyanya.

 

 

“Ya, Mr.Spock duduk menungguimu hampir selama 3 jam lamanya. Tapi dia langsung pergi setelah melihatmu sadarkan diri….” Jawab Christine. Setelah itu dia meminta izin untuk pergi karena harus mengurus hal lainnya.

 

 

Leonard kembali meraba kepalanya. Bayangan mengenai Spock yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya terproyeksi kembali, melihat Vulcan yang biasanya pendiam itu tersenyum kepadanya, mengatakan kalau ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat Leonard bisa menerimanya…

 

 

Sepertinya… dia harus berbicara dengannya. Kali ini, pembicaraan yang benar-benar serius…

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Menjelang pukul 1600, Leonard meminta Christine untuk memberinya _painkiller_ , karena ia ingin pergi menemui Spock yang seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya di _Bridge_.

 

 

Christine tadinya menolak untuk memberinya _painkiller_ dan memberinya izin untuk pergi dari _sickbay_ , tetapi sang dokter memaksa, dan Christine tahu jika Leonard sudah sekalinya ngotot akan sesuatu, tak ada yang dapat dilakukan untuk menghentikannya.

 

 

Maka, perawat itu melakukan apa yang dia kehendaki. Dia memberinya _painkiller_ , dan membiarkannya pergi dari _sickbay_. Dengan kosekuensi sakit yang ditanggung sendiri.

 

 

Setelah berhasil lepas dari Christine, Leonard bergerak menuju lorong tempat kabin-kabin crew berada; dia sempat berkeliling sebentar untuk mencari letak kabin Spock, yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan kabin milik Kirk. Leonard berharap si bocah Iowa itu belum balik karena dia tak menginginkan Jim untuk menguping pembicaraannya dengan Spock dibalik dinding yang tipis ini…

 

 

Leonard menekan bel dari panel control yang ada disamping kabin, menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

 

 

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kabin bergeser kesamping, menampilkan Spock berdiri didalam sana menggunakan sweater warna putih dan celana panjang hitam standar Starfleet. Dia… terlihat berbeda sekali.

 

 

“Dokter McCoy,” Alis mata Spock menaik, sepertinya dia terkejut melihat Leonard berdiri di depan pintunya. “Kau sudah sadar rupanya.” Katanya, dengan raut wajah datar.

 

 

“Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat,” Leonard sedikit mengelus tengkuk belakangnya. “Boleh aku masuk kedalam? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.” Katanya, tanpa basa-basi.

 

 

Spock memberinya izin, Vulcan itu menyingkir dan membiarkannya untuk masuk kedalam.

 

 

Leonard sendiri terkejut melihat kabin milik Spock, yang dipenuhi oleh benda-benda dari Bumi, seperti kumpulan buku-buku tua, selimut berbahan wool tebal yang terlipat rapih diatas tempat tidurnya, dan beberapa kotak musik kecil Leonard temukan tersusun di meja kerja Vulcan itu.

 

 

“Dokter McCoy? Bukankah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?” Spock berdiri membelakangi pintu, melihat Leonard seperti sedang menginspeksi barang-barang miliknya.

 

 

“Ah. Iya, Spock…” Leonard hampir saja lupa akan tujuannya datang kemari.

 

 

Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Spock, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi dengan pelan… sial, kenapa Leonard jadi ngerasa gugup begini?

 

 

“…Kau yang menolongku saat aku tak sengaja menabrak plang besi.”

 

 

“Ya.” Jawaban yang singkat.

 

 

“Er….terima kasih?”

 

 

“ ‘ _terima kasih_ ’ adalah sebuah wujud dari emosi atau perasaan, dokter. Vulcan tidak merasakan.”

 

 

Oh, Spock sedang menyindirnya.

 

 

 

“Dengar…” Leonard lagi-lagi meraba tengkuk belakangnya, merasakan ketidaknyamanan. “Aku tahu hubungan kita tak…berjalan begitu bagus, yeah… _I’m a jerk, I know_ …”

 

 

Spock menutup mulutnya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara, mungkinkah kalau apa yang mau dia katakan seperti apa yang Spock pikirkan…? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin….Spock, kau berharap terlalu tinggi.

 

 

“Aku selalu meneriakimu sebagai Vulcan yang tak memiliki perasaan. Padahal aku tahu kau memilikinya. Kau tak banyak menunjukannya karena kau adalah Vulcan, dan Vulcan lebih menonjolkan logika mereka daripada emosi…”

 

 

“Dokter…” Spock mau mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Dia seperti tak sanggup untuk mendengar apa yang mau ia katakan.

 

 

“Aku…tak sepantasnya untuk menghinamu karena itu, Spock… kau tak pantas untuk menerimanya. Jadi…sekali lagi maafkan aku, Spock.” Kata Leonard. Dia sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya.

 

 

Spock tak berbicara apapun. Secara simpel dia merundukan kepalanya kebawah, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Leonard melihat tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram lengannya. Dia tahu ada yang salah dengannya.

 

 

“Spock?” Leonard melangkah maju mendekati Spock, tanpa perduli soal ruang pribadinya, dia memegang pundaknya dengan lembut, menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat wajah dan melihatnya secara langsung.

 

 

Spock menatapnya, dengan wajah terluka yang sama seperti yang Leonard lihat di dalam mimpinya. Leonard meringis, dia benci melihatnya sedih seperti itu. Apalagi semua itu karena dirinya.

 

 

“Maafkan aku, Dokter,” Spock malah meminta maaf, dia menghiraukan tangan Leonard yang sedang menyentuhnya. “Aku merasakan perasaan aneh pada saat ini….”

 

 

Leonard menaikan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Vulcan itu. Spock memang sedikit menegang saat tangannya menyentuh pipinya, tetapi dia tak menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

 

 

Dokter itu bisa merasakan ada jejak air mata diwajahnya. Apakah tadi dia menangis…? Karena apa?

 

 

 

“Oh _Darlin_ ’,” Leonard miris sendiri, sekarang dia meraup wajah Spock dengan kedua tangannya. “Maafkan aku….” Bisiknya.

 

 

Spock masih tetap diam saja, tak berkata apapun. dia merendahkan kepalanya sampai bertemu dengan pundak Leonard, dan mengistirahatkannya disana.

 

 

Leonard beralih melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Spock, mulai mengelus-elus punggungnya yang kaku dengan perlahan…

 

 

Mereka berdua tak banyak berbicara saat itu. Hanya menikmati keberadaan masing-masing, dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ini merupakah langkah besar untuk diambil, dan merupakan sebuah awalan yang baik untuk persahabatan yang indah.

 

 

(FIN)


End file.
